


just a little tipsy (no I'm not drunk)

by ace_waterpark (WinterSonata101)



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/ace_waterpark
Summary: donghun is a loud, shameless drunk. yuchan is in love.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	just a little tipsy (no I'm not drunk)

just a little tipsy (no I'm not drunk)

x

donghun has never been much of a drinker. embarrassing moments always happen whenever he does drink, however.

x

the round booth was filled with happiness and laughter as the five men seated in it indulge in drinks and stories. yuchan was curled up rather comfortably in his fiance's lap, warm from drinks and the security of his arms. donghun had only downed a shot of whiskey, but he was already so giggly and red in the face.

yuchan pressed an adoring kiss to his cheek. donghun pouted, pointing at his lips, making the younger of the two roll his eyes. he rested his head back on his hyung's collarbone, listening to a rather exaggerated tale that byeongkwan was invested in weaving. junhee stared blankly, uncomprehending of big words at the point of insobriety he was in, and sehyoon was lovestruck as always. he probably wasn't even paying attention.

byeongkwan wrapped up his story with a flourish, sipping at some of his beer. he sighed contentedly, and looped an arm around junhee and sehyoon's waists like he usually did. "I can't believe it's been like 2 weeks since we last got together." he eyed yuchan, who offered a guilty smile.

"sorry," he shifted a little in donghun's lap, nursing a shot of vodka close to his chest. "I had a few emergency surgeries that popped up in the early mornings. donghunnie was busy with his new album recording." 

byeongkwan groaned. "ughhh." his head flopped bonelessly on the back of the seats.

junhee, out of it as he was, giggled and also did a poor imitation of his groan, head falling back on the cushions. sehyoon ate some pretzels, twirling locks of byeongkwan's hair between his fingers.

donghun reached over for another shot, and before yuchan could reprimand him, gulped it down. he plonked the tiny cup rather roughly on the table and hummed tunelessly, arms wrapping snugly around yuchan's waist.

"hunnie, you're gonna regret this in the morning." yuchan sighed, stroking the arms that circled his waist absentmindedly. donghun giggled breathily, manhandling him until yuchan was facing him.

he squished his cheeks together, eyes crinkling in a way that made yuchan's heart melt into a puddle of mush. "you're pretty." donghun whispered like it was some kind of secret, smile bright. "I wanna marry you."

yuchan's smile was hindered by the squished condition of his cheeks, but his blush was apparent. trust donghun to be so loose-lipped when drunk. 

suddenly, donghun's eyes brightened, a mischievous glint sparkling in the warm brown depths.

he unceremoniously plopped yuchan on the table, not minding as it groaned under the additional weight. yuchan's panicked eyes went ignored as donghun stood on his seat and yelled, "I'm going to marry the prettiest human alive on Earth!"

the entire bar went silent for a few seconds. then, it erupted in cheers and wolf-whistles, along with shouts of encouragement from all the patrons. byeongkwan was cackling in his seat, red-faced, while junhee was clapping with a proud smile on his face. sehyoon continued to eat pretzels, but he flashed a thumbs up at donghun, who looked proud of himself.

yuchan buried his face in his hands, ears burning-

-but his smile hurt his cheeks and his heart overflowed with love.


End file.
